1. Field
The present disclosure relates to reinforced rubber compositions based on natural rubber and having improved hysteresis properties in the vulcanized state. These rubber compositions are intended, for example, for the manufacture of a semi-finished rubber product intended for the tires of land and air vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Ever since savings in fuel and the need to protect the environment have become a priority, it has proved necessary to produce tires having a rolling resistance which is as low as possible, without having a disadvantageous effect on their wear resistance. This has been made possible in particular by virtue of the use, in the rubber compositions, of specific inorganic fillers capable of competing, from the reinforcing viewpoint, with an organic filler, such as conventional tire-grade carbon black, while giving these compositions a lower hysteresis, synonymous with a lower rolling resistance for the tires comprising them.
To further reduce the rolling resistance remains, in the current economic and ecological context, a permanent concern despite the low levels respectively achieved both with the specific inorganic fillers described as “reinforcing” and with a carbon black. Numerous trails have already been explored in order to further lower the hysteresis of the rubber compositions reinforced with such reinforcing fillers. Mention may be made, by way of example, of the addition of compounds such as polyamines or polyketimines, such as is proposed by the Applicant Companies in Patent Applications WO 2011/003983 and WO 2011/003981.
Patent Application JP2117939 for its part provides rubber compositions comprising compounds exhibiting an imine functional group borne in particular by an aromatic nucleus. These compounds make it possible to reduce the generation of heat in the compositions.
In order to improve both the properties of the tires and the productive output in the manufacturing lines, it is desirable for manufacturers to find other solutions, in order to obtain tires having a rolling resistance which is as low as possible, but also for these tires to be produced in the easiest possible manner.